


Bedbirds

by ry0kiku



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Gen, Innocent sleepover, Short Drabble, robinpile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7134476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ry0kiku/pseuds/ry0kiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason stared back, his eye twitching. Between the arm curling on the babybirds and the legs encircling his waist, it's short of a miracle that the eldest Robin didn't pull a muscle even after pulling a human octopus on him. Damn circus freaks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedbirds

**Author's Note:**

> Batman and his bird boys belongs to DC comics. I merely borrowed them for fun and to try to rid this damned writer's block.

Jason woke to a tickling sensation on his chin, a feeling of almost-falling, and hugging a warm, comfortable something...  
  
Once he registered a far too familiar bed of hair resting near his chest, it took all his willpower not to curse until the end of the century. Okay, this wasn't nearly as freaky as accidental sleeping with villain(s), but still cutting it kind of close. He had Dick _fucking_ Grayson on his bed. And raising his head a bit, he realized that it really was the tip of the iceberg. The other side of the bed was occupied by none other than Damian Wayne (sleeping straight soldier-like while pressed against Dick) and Tim Drake (contorting his body as if wanting to have as little physical contact with Damian as possible). Both were using Dick's outstretched arm as a pillow.  
  
Okay, okay. He remembered now. They all dived into this gang war that took the entire night to finish, and too exhausted to make it back to the cave so all three just decided to crash into one of his safe houses. At least he didn't subconsciously kidnap them or something, so small chance of glowering Daddy Bats breathing down his neck. Oh, the joy of being the family's black sheep.  
  
Jason shifted, now aware that he was half-dangling on his side of the bed, dangerously close to falling. His bed wasn't small, and while it could technically hold two grown adults, one tiny teenager, and one pint-sized (demon) kid, it was overall as comfortable as a night in a sardine can. Muttering slightly more audible curses under his breath, Jason propped himself up, sitting on whatever space he had, and prepared to get up. Until a leg shot out and hooked around his waist.  
  
"It's still early, Jay. Don't go."  
  
Jason groaned, trying to rid the deceptively vice-like hook.  
  
"You actually have the nerve asking me that when you homeless birds are the ones who crashed into _my_ safe house?"  
  
Dick merely hummed a cheerful tone, one that suspiciously sounded like a cereal commercial, while still keeping his eyes blissfully closed. Smart move, that way he wouldn't see Jason glaring at him.  
  
"And besides, you motherfuckers hogged all the space I can't even stretch my damn legs."  
  
"Language. Kids in the house."  
  
There was a barely audible affirmative mutter from the prim and proper babybird and slightly louder annoyed hiss " _I'm not a kid, Grayson!_ " courtesy of the demon brat.  
  
Jason rolled his eyes.  
  
"Look, I'll leave the key. There's not enough space, I'll just crash into Roy's or something--"  
  
Yet another leg had wrapped on his waist, trapping him in this weird legs-only koala hug. Dick had now opened his eyes, and Jason briefly wondered how long had it been since the last time he saw them without the domino mask. The elder smiled at him, using his legs to pull him closer almost effortlessly.  
  
"Who are you kidding, Jay? There's always a space for our rogue birdie."  
  
Jason stared back, his eye twitching. Between the arm curling on the babybirds and the legs encircling his waist, it's short of a miracle that the eldest Robin hadn't pull a muscle even after pulling a human octopus on him. Damn circus freaks.  
  
"Can't you stay? For big brother?"  
  
He didn't have a choice now, did he?  
  
Jason could practically feel Dick beaming when he climbed back to the crowded bed. Hearing Damian's muffled protest of being squeezed in-between and Tim's resigned sigh at having to press closer to his younger brother. Feeling another arm snaked around him for a half-hug. He couldn't help a snicker as Dick pitifully groaned; Jason's gotten too big for a proper one-armed cuddle.  
  
"Do you really want to wake up with both arms asleep?"

"Mm. Small price to pay for this heaven."

"Creepy Dickhead."

"Love you too, Jaybird."  
  
The fingers squeezed his shoulder, gently. Jason rolled his eyes but gave in to the cuddle monster anyway. And tucked in for probably the most peaceful sleep he's had in years.


End file.
